


Keum Donghyun's Heart Heist

by kkochiya



Series: pretty boys and their pretty boys [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkochiya/pseuds/kkochiya
Summary: keum donghyun stealing hearts?only if its for hwang yunseong.-alternatively, keum donghyun is really gay for hwang yunseong but yunseong is dumb





	Keum Donghyun's Heart Heist

**Author's Note:**

> dt; ai bc she plots most my fics and i lov her  
> come scream at me on twt: @/kkochiya
> 
> -
> 
> some songs i listened to whilst writing this:  
> \- rosy by loona's olivia hye  
> \- stylish by loona  
> \- will you be my girlfriend by m.o.n.t  
> \- to my world (1/3 pdx101 final songs)  
> \- heart attack by loona's chuu  
> \- love shot by exo  
> \- lu by luhan  
> \- la vie en rose by iz*one  
> \- picky picky by weki meki
> 
> and loona's discography several times over the two days of writing this.
> 
> please enjoy!!

Clear blue skies for miles, not a cloud in sight, and the sun relentlessly beating down. But school had just begun, and despite it nearing Autumn, the summer season seemed to linger.

Dohyun approached the window, sliding it open to allow air in (although this would be useless, no wind was blowing and any air outside was dry and hot air). What he didn’t expect was someone on the goddamn sill.

Grabbing anything closest to him, he swung, receiving a loud shout of pain before he recognised the person before him.

“Keum Donghyun, what the fuck are you doing here?”

Rubbing his forehead bashfully, the boy jumped into the room. “Maybe I should’ve come to see Jinhyuk instead, he wouldn’t deck me with a broom, nor would he swear.”

“Make sure you take off your shoes, I already cleaned up today.” Hangyul called out nonchalantly from the bunk bed.

Dohyun sighed, Keumdong giving him a cheeky smile.

“What do you want?”

-

“So we haven’t met up in something like 2 months, and the first time you see me is to openly fantasise about Yunseong hyung?”

The other sighed.

“I just kind of wish he’d pin me against a wall or something, I mean how hot would that be-”

Dohyun stared at Donghyun with a look of distaste, almost as if he had eaten something sour.

“You are a fucking disgrace, Keum Donghyun.”

“Would you not fucking swear, please.”

Dohyun ran a hand through his mop of hair, loudly displaying his disgruntlement at this.

“Now, this is nice and gay and all, but I’m tired of seeing your rude ass already, and it’s only been twenty minutes. Leave.”

“That’s no way to treat a friend!” Donghyun whined.

“Out.”

Donghyun left through the window he entered, carrying his sneakers, only more frustrated about his dilemma.

So, he liked Yunseong - his straight friend who had, from what he knew, only dated girls his whole life and had absolutely no interest in Keumdong whatsoever (at least nothing more than a close friend). And what would he do about this?

Well, of course, what he had been doing the past year and a bit: get rid of his competition the only way he knew how.

-

School was slowly becoming Donghyun’s favourite place to be. Sharing all of his classes with Yunseong was a blessing, especially since his girlfriends usually never were in the same class. So Yunseong’s attention? All his.

It was especially fun when they had a substitute teacher, because that meant absolutely no work was going to be completed.

But that was good for Donghyun, because it meant a whole hour of just Yunseong who had no choice to focus all of his attention on the younger.

“Yunseong hyung, shall we play a game?”

“Depends, what game?”

Donghyun grinned and Yunseong knew the kid was up to no good.

“Truth or dare!”

“Isn’t that a little cliché?”

“It’s better than doing nothing all lesson, isn’t it?”

Yunseong agreed begrudgingly, rolling his eyes. “Then, you start. I choose dare.”

“Well, aren’t you bold?” 

Donghyun teased, watching Yunseong look away unbothered. His grin faltered and he cleared his throat, deciding on his next words very quickly with little thought.

“I dare you to kiss me.” 

Yunseong whips his head back, mouth gaping open.

“Stop kidding Donghyun, I thought we were playing for real.”

“What if I’m not joking?”

"Then I'll do it."

Yunseong leans over and kisses Donghyun’s cheek gently, sliding back into his seat quickly and looking away. His cheeks seem to have more colour than usual.

“Truth or dare.”

Donghyun has a small smile on his lips as he answers with "dare", smirking as Yunseong raises a brow at his decision.

“How about you... sit on my lap for the rest of the lesson?"

Yunseong doesn’t look like he’s joking and Donghyun is most certainly shocked, his ears turning a red color at the tips at the idea. Perhaps he was thinking a little bit oddly about the situation, face turning scarlet the more he thought about it.

“Ah, hyung, that’s embarrassing.”

_Embarrassing because I like you._

“I know, so do it. It’s a dare, after all.”

And so he did, and Yunseong wrapped his hands around his waist, the game continuing like that. Where he touched felt like fire, but to him it was a pleasant burn.

They played on for the whole lesson in that position. Donghyun felt light headed and giddy the whole lesson at their proximity.

-

Yunseong sat with his head on his arms, deflated upon the desk as his Science teacher prattled on about hydrocarbons, alkanes, a bunch of rubbish he didn’t feel like hearing today.

“Hyung, what’s wrong? Another breakup?”

He hummed a yes and Donghyun frowned.

“Oh… That’s unfortunate, I really thought she liked you as well. But, as I always say, boys are way better to date!”

“Keumdongie, I’m not in the mood for your jokes.” He whined. “What would you even know about dating boys, you’ve only had girlfriends.”

The younger’s face turned a light red, but it’s not like Yunseong would notice with his eyes on the wood of his desk.

“I just know, okay!” - _From thinking about dating you_ \- “They’d totally be nicer, don’t you think?”

_It's not like I've ever liked a girl anyways._

“Donghyun-ah, I’m starting to really think you like boys now.”

“I dunno, maybe I do.” - _At least, I like you._

“Very funny. Now, concentrate on class, I need to copy from your notes later.”

Donghyun pouted. Why didn’t the other take him seriously? Maybe Yunseong was just bitter whenever he mentioned it. Yes, that was it. Timing. Donghyun planned to work on that.

“Okay, you just sleep, hyung. I’ll watch over you.”

Donghyun tasted acid on his tongue.

Sure, he was to blame for all of this, and sure it did make him feel bad, but what else was he supposed to do?

Earlier that day, he had gone up to Kwon Eunbi - Yunseong’s most recent girlfriend - and proposed this: Donghyun would get her anything she wanted as long as she broke up with Yunseong and never spoke of this bribery.

Who could pass that up?

Sometimes when Donghyun proposed this deal, it was material goods that he had to obtain: something like jewelry, maybe a new phone. It wasn’t ever something as big as a car, but sometimes he’d need to ask an older friend to buy him some alcohol, cigarettes. As long as he got them to break up with the boy, he would try his best to get the item. But other times it would be something else. Maybe, a kiss from one of Donghyun’s friends. That was harder, but as of yet, he hadn’t failed. But Minkyu was already growing annoyed by the ridiculous requests.

If the girl didn’t like this deal, he would have to go into threats. But this had only happened once, and Donghyun still felt guilty for the things he said to the girl who honestly didn't deserve any of that simply for liking his friend.

That was one of the first girls he got rid of, and Donghyun knew better now.

Either way, when Kwon Eunbi accepted his proposal, she asked for a pandora ring. Sure, it was more expensive than most of the other requests but Donghyun delivered and the next day they were broken up, leading to Yunseong being in the depressed state he was in now.

He really did feel guilty.

“I’m really sorry, hyung.” Donghyun whispered, focusing on his teacher’s words once again.

Yunseong frowned to himself, concealed by his arms.

-

“Yunseong hyung, would you like to go to watch this movie with me?”

The middle of maths. Asking such a question was extremely out of place but Yunseong expected nothing else from the younger.

“Oh, sure, when?”

“After school today, I’ll pay for us.”

Yunseong shook his head. “I’ll pay for myself, don’t worry Keumdongie.”

“But I want to pay…”

Donghyun pouted cutely at the other, eyes bright and pleading. Yunseong laughed at the sight of it.

“Okay, okay, as long as you never make that face again. It’s too cute, I sort of want to kiss your lips, just like you’re a baby.”

“You want to kiss me, hm?”

Yunseong brushed off Donghyun’s remark, leaving Donghyun grinning to himself with a sense of self-satisfaction. He swore Yunseong’s ears had gone red but then again, desperation sometimes makes you see things.

Classes finished quickly now that Donghyun was preoccupied with thinking about his plans with Yunseong. Before he knew it, he was walking side by side with said boy, making jokes and holding conversations about anything that came up.

“Did you know Dohyun decked me the other day… and I can’t say I didn’t like it-”

“Keum Donghyun, you are so cursed.”

“Oh, but you love it, don’t you?”

“I love you, more like.”

Donghyun grinned, throwing an arm around the slightly taller boy.

“I love you too, hyung.”

_Way too much._

“Careful, you sound almost too serious, Keumdongie.”

He shrugged, a sly smile on his lips.

“And what if I am?”

Yunseong ignored it, starting a conversation on a different topic.

Soon enough they were in the movie theater, having bought their drinks and food and now sitting down in the screening room. The film they had gone to see was a horror, and whilst Yunseong wasn’t a scaredy cat, Donghyun was (the boy had even gotten scared about udon noodles before, but he claims it was Seungyoun’s fault for scaring him).

Twenty minutes in and Donghyun was already freaked out, it only took a jumpscare scene for him to shove his head into Yunseong’s neck and stay that way for a long while.

Yunseong stroked his hair, eyes darting between the movie and Donghyun.

“You’re so cute, Keumdongie.”

Donghyun mumbled indiscernible words into his skin.

Maybe he picked this movie on purpose.

-

It didn’t take long for Yunseong to move on, finding interest in Seo Soojin who gladly accepted his confession and thus became his 20-something-th girlfriend to date. Donghyun was growing more bitter as time went on, especially as Yunseong brought her up during their gaming session at the younger’s house.

“Hyung, do you think she really likes you?”

Yunseong paused the game, running a hand through his hair as he pondered a reply.

“I mean, why would she lie?”

Donghyun shrugged.

“Just a feeling... She doesn’t look at you the way I do, y’know?” He said cheekily, sporting a grin.

Yunseong let out a laugh, ruffling the hair of the younger which elicited a whine.

“Sounds like you have a crush on me, Keumdongie.”

The tips of his ears turned a bright red and the boy prayed to whatever god may exist that Yunseong didn’t notice it as he stared at him.

“Maybe I do.”

Yunseong only smiled, not taking him seriously as usual.

“I just hope she does like me, it would be a shame if she didn’t.” Somehow he didn’t sound so truthful.

“Would you be sad?”

He shrugged.

“It’s happened so many times, I think I’m used to it.”

Guilt gnawed at his stomach. Donghyun felt terrible about his actions.

Was it wrong? Should he have left Yunseong to live his life even if it meant he wasn’t playing a major role?

No, he couldn’t give up, it had already gone on too long now anyways.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Why are you saying sorry?” Yunseong side-eyed him suspiciously.

“Nothing, hyung, nothing.”

The two focused on their video game once again, an awkward silence hanging over them.

Yunseong was growing more and more suspicious of Donghyun and his out of place "Sorry"s.

-

Yunseong was staying over at Donghyun’s house for the night, and stupidly he hadn’t brought a change of clothes. All he had was a uniform for the next morning.

This was an opportunity that Donghyun simply could not pass up.

“You wanna wear some of my clothes? I have some oversized shirts if you want them.”

“Oversized?”

“Yeah, it’s fashionable, and cute.”

“You want me to wear your cute clothes then?”

“Suits you.”

Yunseong choked on his spit and Donghyun only laughed at him, gently patting his back.

And so Yunseong was forced to put on Donghyun’s oversized shirt and some loose fitting shorts, and to be honest, Donghyun couldn’t believe how cute he looked, all sleepy and in his large clothing. 

“Donghyun, you wanna stay up or sleep? We can play a bit more.”

“Sleep. With you.”

Yunseong raised an eyebrow, sure that the younger didn’t mean anything explicit but of course thinking of the meaning of the phrase anyways.

“Cuddle?” Donghyun asked cutely as Yunseong gave no reply.

What was Yunseong supposed to do? Say no? He was dense but not a fool.

Keum Donghyun was a happy boy with Yunseong’s hands on his waist and his head in the crook of his neck.

-

When Soojin broke up with Yunseong the day after next, he decided enough was enough. 

Girls just weren’t his forté, and as always, he consulted his dearest friend on this matter.

“I think I’ve given up, Keumdongie. Girls are just too much, and recently I’ve been thinking about…" He huffed. 

"Well, I've been thinking about you.”

_Yes, yes, yes this is it!_

“Me? I’m flattered, hyung-”

“About how you keep saying boys are better to date, and now I think I’d like to date one.”

_Me, date me._

Donghyun nodded rapidly at his friend's words, urging him to continue.

“That’s why I’ve decided to confess to Minhee! Recently we’ve gotten closer, and I think what I feel around him is… love? Or the thing that comes before it.”

Donghyun sank down in his seat, only straightening up when Yunseong turned to look at him.

“Maybe I’m the one that likes boys, huh?”

Donghyun scoffed.

“And who says I don’t?”

Yunseong narrowed his eyes, turning to look at Donghyun sitting on the other side of the booth. Currently they were seated in a cozy café, Yunseong trying to quickly copy up notes from Donghyun before they would walk home together.

“Are you joking again?”

The absolute fool, he shook his head, only realising the mistake when Yunseong’s eyes grew wide, almost as though he were out of a cartoon.

“So you’ve liked boys this whole time and you never told me? Keum Donghyun, I thought we were close!”

“I’ve literally told you this whole time, it’s not my fault you’re always busy caring about girls.”

Donghyun spoke with a bottom lip jutted out.

Yunseong hesitated for a moment, eyes trained on the younger's cherry lips. He looked oddly focused, maybe even troubled.

“Oh, but you look so cute with a pout.” Yunseong mumbled out, leaning across the table to brush a thumb across it.

_Is this real?_

By the way Donghyun’s cheeks lit up a bright red, Yunseong had his answer.

“I see, I see, you do like boys."

_Yunseong, you are evil._

"At least, I’ve never seen you react like that with girls.”

“You’re so cruel, hyung.”

Yunseong laughed, Donghyun seething with his face slowly recovering from the blood rush as his hands covered up his cheeks.

“Alright, alright, sorry. But help me out with confessing to Minhee, will you?”

_Oh, yeah. That._

And that’s how Keum Donghyun spent the next two hours speaking to his crush about the boy his crush was due to confess to.

_Could life get any worse than this?_

-

Rapid knocking.

Jinhyuk opened his front door to the sight of an out of breath Keum Donghyun, with brows furrowed and flushed cheeks, teary eyes very obvious from just a glance.

“Baby… What’s happened to you? Come in.”

After getting Wooseok to make hot chocolate for the boy, Jinhyuk sat him down on the couch and crouched down in front of him, clutching at his hands gently and forcing the younger to lock eyes with him.

“Wanna talk about it?”

After a while of breathing heavily, he spoke.

“I’m stupid.” He choked out.

Wooseok came into the room with said hot chocolate in a thermos, setting it down on the coffee table before enveloping Donghyun in a hug, already knowing that the hot chocolate was not being consumed any time soon.

“Take your time and explain what happened, okay? Just breathe.”

A few long seconds passed.

“Yunseong figured out he likes boys and I finally convinced him I did too but-”

Jinhyuk wiped away his tears as he coughed. 

“He likes Minhee and we talked about Minhee for two hours and he kept calling him all the things I wished he said about me and it hurt so much, hyung."

Jinhyuk sympathised with the boy, mirroring the deep frown he spotted on Donghyun's lips.

"I just don't understand… Why can’t I make him like me?”

“Don’t give up, Keumdongie baby. There’s hope."

Wooseok squeezed his arm as a form of comfort.

"For now, it’ll hurt but maybe one day things will go in your favour. And if Yunseong never likes you that way, then he wasn’t worth it in the first place, okay?”

He nods, sniffling quietly and letting out a cute hiccup. Jinhyuk sees the boy as more of a child than he already is, cooing internally before pressing his lips to Donghyun’s forehead. It feels warm but it’s most likely from stress, so he doesn't cause a fuss.

“Now, do you want Wooseok and I to take you home?”

“Yes, please.”

Wooseok tapped Jinhyuk's arm, lowering his voice.

“Should I bring the hot chocolate?”

Jinhyuk noticed the thermos, smiling at Wooseok with adoration.

"Thank you, baby, yes."

At the end of the day, Donghyun fell asleep in the backseat, leaving Jinhyuk to have some fun trying to explain to Donghyun’s parents why their son was being delivered home unconscious with tear stained cheeks.

Nevertheless, Jinhyuk was allowed to tuck the boy in bed, set down the thermos with a note written by Wooseok, and leave peacefully.

-

_**Buzz.** _

_**Buzz.** _

_**Buzz.** _

**Click.**

“Keumdongie? Why did your parents call me to ask where you were earlier?”

He didn’t need to check the caller ID to know exactly who it was. But this sense of urgency in his voice was different, sort of nerve-wracking.

Donghyun answered with a raspy voice. The incoming call had disturbed his sleep.

“Hyung, it’s 2 A.M.”

“I couldn’t sleep. Now explain.”

“Went to Jinhyuk’s place, accidentally fell asleep on the way home - it’s nothing to worry about.”

The line went quiet and Donghyun thought the other had hung up. He was almost about to end the call on his end when Yunseong spoke again, gently and quietly.

“Please don’t make me worry like that.”

“I won’t do it again, sorry.”

“Donghyun?”

He breathed out a sigh.

“Yeah?”

“I love you…" Yunseong paused shortly, "Stay safe. Goodnight.”

“I love you too, hyung. Sleep well.”

**Click.**

Donghyun curled up into a ball, cuddling a plushie to his chest.

His heart hurt all over again.

-

Today Yunseong was confessing to Minhee.

He would do it during lunch, under the bleachers where no one would bother them. Maybe they'd kiss.

Donghyun hoped they wouldn't.

But besides this, this meant Donghyun had to find someone else to hang out with for the day, which was hard considering Yunseong was always attached to him at the hip.

And so he asked Eunsang if it would be fine if they hung out for the day. Of course, the boy said yes, eager to talk to Donghyun, especially since they hadn’t for over two months now. Junho shared the same feelings.

“Say, why aren’t you with Yunseong today? You guys always hang out together.”

Donghyun shrugged, flashing a reassuring grin.

“He’s doing something important today, and I didn’t want to wait up.”

Eunsang and Junho accepted this answer without any suspicion, considering how coolly it was delivered. 

“Well, then we’ll hang out together today. Wanna go somewhere after school?”

The boy nodded eagerly.

-

Chacha and Eunsang were especially fun to hang out with, always cracking jokes and generally making light fun of their mutual friends. Apparently Wonjin and Hyeongjun were the talk of the school - or rather, their friend group - because of their oblivious liking towards each other. Though, no one wanted to interfere (“They’ll figure it out naturally”). Donghyun only wished for that to be the case with Yunseong, minus the oblivious part.

He wondered how it went with Minhee.

But that was behind him, right now he was having fun.

“Let’s go to the funfair!” 

And so they did.

Junho was surprisingly good at all of the small games, winning Eunsang and Donghyun plenty of plushies - almost too many, and the bigger they came, the less space Donghyun had in his bag to store them all. The largest one he was given had to be carried around, and it was one of those Valentines bears with a heart and some writing of “I love you” on it. It was cute, and he wondered why Junho gave it to him and not Eunsang.

It was a fleeting thought.

Junho looked cute when he was happy, a small smile which didn't express his full happiness, but you'd soon realise that it meant he was ecstatic. 

Eunsang was just cute no matter what he did, but a fool in general, constantly proclaiming his sexiness and showing off, only to massively fail.

The two were endearing.

The most fun part was the roller coasters, where Eunsang screamed louder than Donghyun had ever imagined possible, with Junho screaming equally as loud and Donghyun sandwiched between: eardrums burst but nonetheless enjoying himself.

They stayed until nighttime when the air was cool and the lights looked prettiest.

Going on the ferris wheel seemed overrated, and plus they only held two people in each and no one wanted to go by themselves, and so they decided to begin walking home together, content with how the day had gone.

Junho and Eunsang lived much further from school than Donghyun and so they both walked him to his house, leaving him with big hugs and pecks on each cheek as a parting. 

When Donghyun went into his house, he rushed to his room with the biggest grin on his face, dropping onto the bed with a sigh.

One day of rest before he would put his most recently thought up plan into action.

Yes, Donghyun had a plan.

But first, he would need to unpack all of his plushies, name them, and place them on his bed respectfully. 

-

Yunseong showed up at Donghyun’s door in the morning, this time with Minhee himself. He assumed they’d both be walking him from now on.

“All went well?”

“Yep!" Yunseong smiled. "Minhee said he didn’t mind coming with me so I hope it’s fine that he’s here.”

Donghyun grinned mischievously. 

“No, no, it’s fine. I actually like him here.”

Minhee looked surprised, raising a brow at the younger, only to receive a wink in response.

Ah yes, Operation Woo Minhee was a go.

Donghyun knew that he couldn’t possibly bribe the boy. No, because this was a boy and it was different, and Donghyun couldn't pay off someone like Minhee. So he would need to steal Minhee away from Yunseong.

Now, that would be near impossible but so was Yunseong liking boys and yet, here they were. Donghyun was positive it could work, as long as he acted more bold and flirty than usual.

“Shall we go?”

-

Lunchtime with Minhee there was weird. Yunseong seemed more preoccupied with thinking of things to say to him than actually speaking and Donghyun took this as an opportunity to slide himself into the conversation, monopolising it completely.

“So, Minhee, you’re my hyung, right?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“I dunno, I guess I like older boys, so you’re just my type.”

Yunseong hadn’t even noticed this statement being made.

Minhee gasped, furrowing his brows and staring extra hard at the younger. It felt more like he was trying to shoot lasers into his head but Donghyun kept his bright expression on, purposely wetting his lips with his tongue for effect.

“What are you trying to do?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just telling the truth.”

“You, Keum Donghyun, are one odd boy.”

“Thank you, Kang Minhee-ssi.” He grinned cheekily.

“What are you two on about?”

Donghyun laughed, waving Yunseong off. The other didn’t bother asking further.

-

Tonight was Donghyun’s turn to go over to Yunseong’s house, but of course, Minhee was joining too. 

It was odd that he was there so often, because even when Yunseong had girlfriends, they certainly never came over to his house nor did they hang out with him and Donghyun after or during school. But maybe this was because it was a new experience for Yunseong - that would make most sense.

For now, Minhee was dropping all of his stuff off in the spare bedroom - the place where Donghyun usually stayed but now would be giving up in favour of Minhee. He was now subjected to the couch.

Donghyun, following his plan, decided to help Minhee in unpacking, a very good opportunity to flirt with said boy.

“Say, Minhee, it looks like you brought a whole house with you here-”

Minhee furrowed his brows. 

“It’s lighter than I usually pack, though... “

“Ah, it’s okay, it’s quite cute actually, ahah.”

The older's ears went red.

“What on earth are you doing, Donghyun? I'm dating your bestfriend and you keep flirting with me.”

"Maybe I like you." The grin on his face only widened, "And I'm jealous. Maybe Yunseong wouldn't mind sharing?"

The look of absolute confusion didn't make its way off of Minhee's face.

"But, now we're done unpacking… Do you reckon Yunseong would mind sharing without me asking first?"

He took small steps forward eventually leaning over Minhee who's back had hit the wall after backing up so much. Placing a hand beside the boy's head, he leaned in to speak.

"Or would you rather we do this somewhere more private? I don't mind either way."

Donghyun was pushed away, Minhee quickly moving to the other side of the room with a look of terror.

"Donghyun, I get the feeling this isn't really about me but for now I think I need some time alone."

"As you wish."

Donghyun left the room with a smile, returning to Yunseong who had already finished setting up the movie on the TV and prepared the food.

-

After half an hour, Donghyun had become entangled with each other's limbs underneath their shared blanket, Yunseong capturing Donghyun in his frame. Although it was a bit too warm, it felt comfortable and Donghyun felt his eyes closing involuntarily.

Yunseong jumped at the sound of a door being thrown open, thus awakening Donghyun properly.

Minhee abruptly entered the room, bags in hand and with brows furrowed.

"Yunseong, I'm sorry but I don't think I can be here anymore." Minhee obviously eyed Donghyun, and if Yunseong didn't notice, he was blind.

"I'm leaving now, later guys."

With that he left for the front door, swiftly escaping the house. Yunseong didn't bother getting up but instead sat in silent shock.

"I'm so sorry about that Yunseong hyung…" Donghyun squeezed the other's hand, "Maybe next time it'll work out?"

Yunseong sighed, before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, maybe."

"We still have a movie to watch, though. Shall we continue?"

Yunseong clicked play and Donghyun snuggled further into his chest, closing his eyes already and allowing sleep to take hold of him.

To put it short, Yunseong realised he was asleep a few minutes later, pausing the movie and carrying the younger to his bedroom, tucking him in and then climbing in after.

They could share a bed tonight. Partly because Yunseong felt sad and partly for undisclosed reasons.

Not like Donghyun would be someone to reject it anyways.

-

School the next day was normal, and the day after. For the weekend Donghyun had plans with Chacha and Eunsang, leaving Yunseong to be alone for the two days. Donghyun didn't think much of it - he could have friends besides Yunseong.

The weekend was fun, with lots of flirty remarks coming from all parts of the trio. Donghyun questioned if they were joking but soon realised he didn't mind so much either way. They were only friends anyways. 

They say time flies when you're having fun, and indeed it did because Monday came very quickly.

Because of his weekend apart from Yunseong, they made no plans to meet up on the way to school and so Donghyun walked with Junho and Eunsang instead.

It was only at 1st period that he got to see Yunseong, instantly pouncing on him and giving him a hug.

"Hyung, I missed you! Did you miss me too? Of course you did, I'd be sad if you said otherwise."

Yunseong shrugged Donghyun off, face turning serious.

"Donghyun, you have some serious fucking explaining to do." His reply was low and curt, voice lowering as he continued, "Can we talk after school?"

"W-why can't you do it at lunch?"

Donghyun cursed his faltering voice.

"It's too private for that."

"Oh, okay. We can talk then."

Yunseong nodded, and Donghyun looked towards the front of the class, now more willing than to pay attention to whatever the teacher had begun babbling on about. 

-

It was lunchtime already and by the way Yunseong was acting, he presumed avoiding the boy in their break would ease tensions. As soon as the bell sounded, he was out of the classroom, sprinting to find Junho.

"Chacha! Chacha! Can I please hang out with you and Eunsang for lunch? Yunseong hyung is mad at me."

Junho cupped the boy's face briefly. His hands were cool and refreshing.

"Mad at you? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know, I have to see later. But can I?"

"Of course, let's go."

The lunch hall was always busy, with barely any seats available. But Eunsang had saved them their table, surprised to see Donghyun accompanying Junho.

"What brings you here?"

"Yunseong is mad at me."

Eunsang ruffled the younger's hair affectionately. 

"I hope it gets better, Keumdongie."

Donghyun smiled weakly.

After speaking for a while, Chacha elbowed his side, causing Donghyun to whine in annoyance.

"What was that for?"

"Yunseong is glaring daggers at you."

Donghyun froze, turning around slowly only to see Yunseong quickly avert his gaze.

"I'm so done for. Pray for me, hyungs."

The two comforted their friend.

-

Bells signified the end of the day and Donghyun had already forgotten than Yunseong was mad at him, the only reminder being the harsh tug on his shirt and a low "Come with me" from Yunseong himself.

"Where are we going?"

Leaving the school gates, the two headed for a gloomy alleyway and Donghyun instantly pondered what sort of saint he was in a past life to be killed by the hands of Hwang Yunseong himself.

"What did I do wro-"

Yunseong grabbed Donghyun's collar abruptly, pushing him into a wall with moderate force.

"Listen here, fucker, mind explaining why Kwon Eunbi came showing off her pretty pandora ring that she said you bought her? And why Kim Doyeon said the necklace she was wearing was one you bought her? A 500 dollar custom made necklace?"

"It's-"

"And why the fuck Minhee texted me over the weekend telling me you had been constantly flirting with him until he decided to break up with me? Oh, and when and why you changed my phone background to that picture of your old undercut?"

Donghyun's eyes looked full of tears, the corners of them wet. His bottom lip quivered slightly before he cleared his throat, speaking as confidently as he could manage.

"This is funny, because when I said I wanted you to pin me against a wall I didn't think it would be in this situation."

"Cut it out, Keum Donghyun, just explain and be quick with it - I'm through with your bullshit."

Yunseong looked hot when he was pissed. But it didn't stop the fact that Donghyun's biggest fear had just come to life due to his carelessness.

At last he let out his mind, struggling with keeping back tears.

"I want you to myself, okay." His voice broke as a tear finally escaped his eye.

"It's all I wanted, and yet, why can't you be satisfied with me? Why will you speak so prettily about Minhee but not me?"

Yunseong's eyes softened, gut turning the more the boy spoke, the more he cried.

"Donghyun-"

"I've been trying so hard to get everyone away from you before it's too late and you love them more than you'd ever love me. We've been friends for so long, but when I tell you I love you, you don't see it as anything more."

"Donghyun please-"

"Yunseong hyung, I love you," he smiled weakly at the older, "please don't be too mad at me. It was selfish but I couldn't help it."

"You idiot, if you'd just listen to me- ah, and now you're crying-" He let go of Donghyun's collar, wiping gently at his cheeks.

Donghyun really was a kid.

"Don't cry anymore, Donghyun- Oh my, and you're shivering, come here."

Yunseong hugged the younger gently, sighing as Donghyun tucked his head into the boy's neck.

"You're so stupid sometimes."

Donghyun nodded against his skin.

"But it's cute."

"You don't need to say that if it's not true, hyung." 

Yunseong frowned, stepping back from the hug.

Donghyun looked up only to see Yunseong dropping his blazer over his shoulders. It was slightly big but warm and smelt of Yunseong.

"My house or yours?"

"Yours."

"Okay, then let's go."

Yunseong slipped his hand into Donghyun's as they began walking, Donghyun dabbing at his eyes and sniffling as Yunseong rubbed circles into his knuckles.

Donghyun felt even more stupid than before. 

-

"Y'know, that picture of you is actually quite…"

Yunseong trailed off, pondering his wording choice as he stared down at his phone's lock screen. Donghyun stared up at him from the couch.

"Dumb?"

"No, I think… attractive."

Donghyun pulled the hoodie he wore - Yunseong's hoodie - so that it covered his reddening face.

"It's not even a good haircut, hyung."

"But you're still attractive, so I'm not wrong."

Donghyun didn't give a response, instead seeming to be in deep thought which Yunseong noticed after a while of silence.

"Keumdongie, I'm really sorry I got mad earlier."

Donghyun sniffled quietly.

He looked up, eyes teary again. Yunseong froze out of shock and concern.

"You don't hate me for what I told you, though?"

Yunseong dropped down onto the couch to sit beside the boy, pinching at his cheeks and rubbing his arm soothingly.

"How could I hate someone so adorable?" Yunseong frowned briefly, "Although, that was a lot to keep from me."

Donghyun pouted.

"Sorry, hyung."

"It's fine, it's fine. I'll call your parents to say you're staying over, okay? Just relax."

He nodded coyly, fiddling with his sleeves to distract himself from anything else.

Yunseong left the room reluctantly to go make the call.

-

Donghyun woke up to a loud noise, looking around the room only to see Yunseong staring at him with wide eyes and his phone on the floor face down. 

"Ah, I'm sorry for waking you."

Yunseong stared at the younger's bright blinking eyes, his puffy cheeks, and then his lips which again formed a pout.

Donghyun furrowed his brows as Yunseong stared, mouth agape slightly.

"It's… alright. Are you okay, hyung?"

"Yeah- yeah. I was just lost in my thoughts. Do you want to sleep on my bed instead? I didn't want to wake you."

"No, I'm not tired anymore." His eyes scanned the room, noticing it to be dark outside. "What time is it?"

"Just turned 11 P.M. Why?"

Donghyun tried to fix his hair a bit before standing up, pulling his blanket with him.

"Wanna go to the park?"

Well, it wasn't the most outrageous thing Donghyun had suggested.

The younger didn't even need to use his pleading face on Yunseong because he was already grabbing his house keys.

"Let's go, then."

-

"Hey, there are actually stars tonight, hyung."

"Yeah, there are."

Donghyun inhaled deeply, fluttering his eyes shut.

Yunseong looked at him, a small smile on his lips.

"It feels so nice to be outside tonight. The air is cool and everything."

"It's nicer with you."

The younger burst out laughing, clutching at his stomach as his giggles carried on.

Yunseong's face turned scarlet out of embarrassment.

"You're funny, hyung. But I told you, you don't need to talk about me like that."

"How else should I talk about you?"

Donghyun looked up at the sky, gently pushing himself back and forth on his swing with his feet placed on the floor.

"However you feel, just be honest."

Silence fell upon the two. It was slightly strained but not awkward - in fact, you could almost hear Yunseong thinking.

"What if I think… You look really pretty right now?"

Donghyun felt his heart clench before beating rapidly and he desperately willed it to stop, "You don't know what you're saying."

"And that you've always been pretty to me, I just didn't want you to hear it from me. Wanted someone better for you."

Yunseong continued in Donghyun's silence.

"I thought it was selfish to love you. So I didn't act on it no matter how much seeing you so… perfect… tempts me."

_Should I feel happy? He's lying for my happiness._

"You don't believe me?"

Donghyun turned to look at the older with a frown.

"You never did, and I never believed you." Yunseong laughed quietly.

_What the hell._

"But Donghyun," His face looked way too serious.

"When I say I want to kiss you I mean it."

His breath hitched.

"So, would it be okay?"

Yunseong made his way to stand before Donghyun, hands on the chains of the swing. Donghyun's bottom lip quivered as he processed the situation, heart confused and set alight.

"You want to kiss me?"

"It's what I said, yes."

"And you're sure?"

Yunseong rolled his eyes.

"Keum Donghyun, can I please kiss you?" He pressed his lips together, "If it's okay?"

"I mean, if it would make you happy and all… Not that I wouldn't like it- I mean-"

Yunseong leaned forward and Donghyun shut up quickly, fluttering his lids shut and meeting the other midway.

Warm. But also really soft. Donghyun pulled Yunseong deeper into the lip lock as soon as he wanted more.

_So this is kissing Yunseong, huh?_

_He tastes sweet._

Donghyun smiled into the kiss, feeling Yunseong reciprocate it moments after. 

Lips moved in sync, and Donghyun felt Yunseong's little gasps for air against his lips as time went on.

They parted and Donghyun grinned.

"Never thought you'd be so good? Say, did Minhee teach you some things?"

Yunseong's cheeks were completely flushed but he replied coolly anyways.

"Beginner's luck."

"Ah, I'm your first?"

"You say that like I'm not yours, Keumdongie."

Donghyun shrugged, laughing as Yunseong stared on in shock at the younger's response.

"Im kidding, you actually are. Jeez, you take me seriously now of all times."

The two laughed together before simply gazing at each other, calming their nerves and their breathing.

Yunseong pulled the boy's head towards him, cuddling him to his chest for a brief moment then letting go, offering a hand.

"Let's go home now, yeah?"

Donghyun entangled their fingers.

-

"So, you guys kissed?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I just said Eunsang-"

"But… that's gay!"

Donghyun sighed so loudly that the phone picked it up.

"Junho hyung, it was meant to be gay."

"You're dating then?"

"Uh…" Donghyun glanced over at Yunseong who was in the middle of buttoning his school shirt, "No, he didn't ask me."

"But you kissed?"

"It's complicated, but Yunseong always asks people out in a straightforward way. Maybe he just wants to stay friends."

"Yeah, sure, friends that casually kiss-"

"Donghyun, hurry up, or we'll be late- Who are you even speaking to at this time?"

Yunseong locked eyes with him from across the room and Donghyun lowered his voice, speaking quickly into the phone. 

"Look, I don't know, but I'll see you two at school. See you, Chacha, Eunsang."

**Click.**

Yunseong came over, handing the younger his backpack.

"It was just Junho and Eunsang, they wanted to see if we were walking to school together today. Told them I'm going with you."

Yunseong smirked.

_God, I want to kiss you again._

"Then we should leave now, c'mon."

Like it was second nature, Yunseong slipped his hand into Donghyun's and they left for school.

_Yeah, dating Yunseong would be nice, wouldn't it?_

-

Eunsang stared at Donghyun dead in the eyes, an unamused expression clear on his features.

"If you don't get up right now and go ask Yunseong out, I'm calling Sejin and getting him to ask Yunseong to do it."

Junho's eyes flickered between Eunsang and Donghyun. He decided to speak out.

"Why call Sejin when you can call Yunseong directly?"

The boy felt Donghyun burning holes into his skull. Nevertheless, he remained quiet.

"Alright, guess you've sealed your fate."

"Wait- Eunsang hyung you won't really, right?"

Eunsang smiled, typing into his phone and looking across the lunch room. Donghyun followed his gaze and felt his soul leave his body at the sight of Yunseong checking his phone.

"I don't normally swear, but I mean it, fuck you Eunsang."

Junho patted Donghyun's back to comfort him.

-

"Date me."

"What?"

"Date me."

"Yunseong, we're in the middle of a science lesson."

"Should I ask again after school?"

Donghyun smiled.

"Sure."

-

"So-"

Yunseong was stopped by Donghyun abruptly dragging him away from the school gates, to somewhere less crowded.

He looked around quickly before pushing Yunseong to a sitting position on a lowered brick wall.

"Can I ask you now?"

"Kiss me and maybe I'll say yes."

Yunseong burst out laughing.

"What's got you so desperate?"

The boy pouted, twirling at a lock of the other's hair. Yunseong sighed at the lack of response.

"Okay, then, sit."

"There?"

"You wanted to kiss me, didn't you?"

_Well I didn't know that meant straddling you._

Donghyun sighed, doing as Yunseong told him before leaning in cautiously, arm slung around the older's shoulder as his lips melted into the kiss.

Yunseong sucked on his bottom lip and Donghyun wondered where on earth the boy learnt that, but decided he liked it far too much to stop and make a fuss.

Again, he tasted sweet. Maybe that was just Donghyun's feelings making him think so but either way, he enjoyed this sensation.

It ended too quickly for Donghyun's liking, but it was probably for the best - he was already out of breath at this point, bottom lip swollen, having turned a pink-red shade.

Yunseong rubbed a thumb across Donghyun's lip, staring at him with a smug look.

"So, date me?"

"Maybe one more-"

"Keum Donghyun."

He whined at Yunseong's serious demeanor. 

"Yes, I'll date you. Now kiss me again, and do that lip thing again- it was nice."

Yunseong rolled his eyes.

"You are such a child."

Donghyun leaned in, mumbling against the other's lips as they met.

"I could get used to your kisses."

**Author's Note:**

> dohyun literally does not care about donghyun's gay antics, its too hot to give a crap
> 
> donghyun had to threaten to expose a girl's past and he still feels really bad about blackmailing her
> 
> seo soojin just wanted help with asking out yuqi as her bribe, so keum dong delivered
> 
> yes, keum dong drank the hot chocolate 
> 
> kim doyeon's necklace was engraved with choi yoojung's name and yoojung has a matching one
> 
> yunseong couldn't move on from donghyun even when he dated so many girls qwq
> 
> minhee went back to hanging out with wonjin and hyeongjun and is now suffering through their dumbass crap lol save minhee
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
